


I Need a Human

by cupidschokehold



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidschokehold/pseuds/cupidschokehold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has encountered alpha werewolves, kanimas, darachs, nogitsunes (he’s still kind of messed up about that) and crazy-psycho Peter, but nothing prepared him for the enigma that is Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Let’s say that no one is dead in Percy Jackson or in Teen Wolf, it makes everything easier. Which means alive!Everyone who died, so yay! Except Luke; Luke is dead and so is Kate (she’s a basket of issues that I don’t want to deal with) You know what, just assume everyone that died is dead unless I mention that they are alive. Also, I haven’t seen a lot of the recent season of Teen Wolf, so no spoilers please! I hope you like the story which is technically an AU I guess. Let’s just say that all of the TW craziness happened started in 8th grade. Characters might be OOC and I am sorry for that.

_The thing is I’m human, and that’s mostly my problem. See, when you hang out with a bunch of werewolves it becomes increasingly clear that you’re different; and I don’t mean this in a bad way or anything because I’m content with who I am- a pale teenager whose only defense is sarcasm and is 147 pounds soaking wet._

_Even though, I had that brief time where I was possessed by a one thousand year old demon- who was hell bent on murdering everyone for his own sick amusement-and I was completely badass, I sometimes wish I could hang out with someone more like me. They do not necessarily have to be human, but certainly someone who isn’t tempted to howl at the moon every once in a while. Sure, I have Lydia and Allison, but they aren’t like me. Lydia is a banshee; I mean she literally foretells when someone is going to die, Allison is a monster with her crossbow, and I’m just little old me. They are also girls. I’m not hating on females (I love them), but sometimes a guy just want to hang out with a guy, y’know? If only-_

“Stiles?” I turn my head, look up, and stop writing. My dad is standing in my doorway, his blue eyes drooping as if his lids are too heavy for him to support.

“Yeah Dad?”

He sighs heavily, “You should head onto bed. First day of Junior year starts tomorrow, and you don’t want to be completely exhausted.”

Nodding my head, I turn in my chair to face him fully, “I’ll get right on it dad,”. He stares at me for a while, stretches with a huge yawn, and then turns to head back to his room. Scratching my knee, I check the clock- 2:32 a.m. Dad must have had a late shift at the police department.

Cracking my neck, I continue to write.

_I can’t believe that we are going to be Juniors. It seems like just yesterday that Scott was bitten by a crazed, homicidal Peter, taken under Derek’s wing, and began the creation of our pack. Soon Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia joined- adding to our happy, pseudo family. We have a lot of issues, but they bring us together._

_No joke, we all have family issues. Isaac's brother is dead and his father, who abused him, died thanks to Jackson who was the kanima. Mostly because his snake-like personality, but that’s only because of his insecurities of being adopted. His real parents died in a car accident. Erica had seizures and because of them her parents rarely let her do anything fun, which is why she acts out now causing Derek frequent headaches. She does not visit them much; in fact, she lives with Derek._

_Boyd has communication issues because his sister Alisha died; he doesn’t like to talk about it. This makes him the tall, dark, and handsome type and the silent but deadly type. Allison’s mother killed herself after Derek bit her because she tried to kill Scott. Trust me, I know. It’s some ‘hunter-honor-code’ or something like that. If a supernatural creature bites a hunter, they have to kill themselves so that ‘they aren’t infected by the virus’. It all just seems unnecessary to me._

_Lydia’s parents are divorced; she likes to pretend that she is fine with it. She uses the ‘two-of-everything’ excuse. Derek’s family was killed in a fire that was caused by Kate Argent, Allison’s aunt, who fake-dated him. It’s all very complicated._

_Then there’s me. My mom died when I was young- from frontotemporal dementia. It is a terrible disease that made her not be able to recognize anyone or anything. She frequently thought I was trying to kill her, so in her last moments I was emotionally and physically ready. In my mind, she’d been gone for a good while._

_So, this is my pack. A group of people with dead family members and some of us have supernatural tendencies, but enough about them. Back to my woes._

_If only there was someone I could complain to. I mean, there’s Danny, but I’m sure he still thinks I have a crush on him. Sometimes a guy just wants to know that he’s attractive. Gosh. The pack definitely isn’t an option; they’ll just tell me to suck it up or they'll think I’m feeling abandoned and schedule a pack night. Don’t get me wrong, I love pack nights, but with pack nights come pack cuddles. Pack cuddles are terrible, sure they make me feel loved, but it’s too hot. Werewolves run at a higher temperature than humans and it just leads to a hot, sticky, jumble of limbs._

_This year is going to be different; I’m determined to make it different. It has to be different. Memorable. And in a good way...hopefully._

Closing my journal, I climb into bed and stare at the ceiling. With a deep sigh, I close my eyes and my brain shuts down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming that Beacon Hills High is similar to my school.

Something is tapping me. I’m not quite sure why or how, but I am being tapped, which is kind of a rude awakening after going to sleep at around two in the morning.

“Ugh,” I groan. “Stop it.”

It doesn’t stop; in fact, I’m being pushed now. Pulling my eyes open, I squint around the room. No other than Mr. Sourwolf himself is glaring at me. 

See, Derek and I have a special relationship. We’re pack and we love each other because of it, but I sort of, maybe, could possibly have a tiny crush on him. Can you blame me though? He’s, like, a god or something. What am I thinking, he’s a werewolf. I know that. What’s wrong with me? Oh yeah; I was interrupted from my beautiful sleep.

“Stiles,” he growls. “Get up. You’re going to be late to school,”.

Flipping onto my back, I stretch. “What are you talking about sourwolf? School doesn’t start until 8:2-”

“It’s 8:10,” He interrupts me (which is a bad habit of his that he should really get checked out). “Lydia called me and said that you weren’t in the parking lot at the arranged time or something.”

Jumping out of bed, I race around my room attempting to grab the pre-set out clothes that Lydia setup for me. She wanted our pack to match today; I personally don’t see the point, but she’s the fashion guru, so.

“I’m taking you to school,” he grumbled, eyes averted, as I pulled my pants on. “You don’t have enough time to try to start your crappy jeep and have it break down on you.”

I’m tying my red converses, “Don’t call Roscoe that! He is perfect the way he is,” I respond.

“It’s unsafe. You have a higher chance of dying in that car than you do because of a supernatural creature,” he argued while tugging me out of my room and down the stairs.

I head to the cabinet and grab a pop-tart: blueberry, unfrosted. This’ll have to do until lunch.

“Let’s go,” I mumble whilst munching on the artificial fruity goodness.

* * *

 

As we’re riding to school, I can’t help but notice how stiff Derek seems. Trust me, it’s not like he’s normally a basket of roses or anything, but generally we can start a conversation and keep it going- no matter how stupid it is.

“So,” I start up. “How’s life been treating you since I last saw you?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” He answers.

I continue; hopefully I won't ramble, “My life has been pretty great I guess. I found the information on those vampires that you wanted me to find. Turns out they aren’t really scary. I mean- they sparkle in the sunlight. That’s weird. Haha,”. Yep, I’m rambling. 

I glance at him. His hands are clenching onto the steering wheel, eyebrows furrowed.

“What’s wrong, Derek?” I ask. “Did I do something?”

He turns to me and stares into my eyes. He gives a deep sigh, “It’s not you. It’s just- I’m having some personal issues.”

Hopefully the issues don’t have to deal with his deceased family. If they are, he’s going to be super sad for awhile, which makes me sad, and I hate being sad.

“Can I help somehow?” I question as we pull into the parking lot. The pack is standing near the doors, waving.

He starts up again, “Don’t worry about it Stiles. I’ll handle it myself. You have a nice day back,” He gives me a little grin that makes my chest tingle.

“Derek, we’re pack,” I remind him as I hop out the car, grabbing my backpack. “Any time you need me, I’ll be there,”. Giving him my brightest smile, I close the door. I hear him pull off as I jog towards the pack.

* * *

 

“Why are you so late?” Lydia demands while straightening my clothes. “We’ve been standing here for thirty minutes, and you decide that you can casually waltz in when you want to.”

“Hey, buddy!” Scott interrupts her. “We’ve only been here for ten minutes.”

Jackson smirks, “And only two minutes of those were spent waiting on you,”. One would think that being pack would make him nicer, but no.

Rolling my eyes at Jackson, I apologize, “Sorry Lyds, but I overslept. It’ll probably happen again.”

She does a lady grunt, and mutters to Allison and Erica, “At least he’s honest,”. I smile.

“Batman!” Erica yells, “How was your summer?” Her blonde hair flying around as she jumps in excitement.

“He probably just wrote in his dumb diary,” Jackson comments-rudely might I add.

“Let’s not judge Stiles,” Allison smiles. “We all have different way of letting out our frustrations.” What is she talking about? I’m not frustrated; well, I wasn’t before Jackson talked. I wonder if she means sexually frustrated. I’m not that either. Really. I’m not. Oh, haha. She’s joking. I’ll just ignore it. What were we talking about? Oh, yeah. Jackson was being an ass.

“It’s not dumb,” I argue. “It contains useful information about all of the supernatural creatures that we’ve encountered, and ones that we hopefully will never encounter. It’ll save lives one day,”. It also contains my deepest, darkest secrets, but I’m not going to say that. Boyd stares at me as if he knows like that’s not all it is for. I’m convinced he can read minds.

Whatever, I’m proud. I just told Jackson off. Haha-in his face! Wait a second, “It’s a journal, you dick!” Everyone laughs; I don’t see the humor.

I decide to change the subject, “I see you still have your scarf on in eighty degree weather, Isaac.”

“Don’t even try me, Stiles. At least I don’t have a diary,” He takes his scarf and swings it around his neck. Diva, much?

We all begin to walk into the school. Jackson wraps his arm around Lydia; Scott and Boyd do the same to their respective girlfriends. Isaac and I walk next to each other.

“It’s a journal,” I whine as we walk into the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some random people in this chapter. I’m not going to call them OCs because they only serve the purpose of telling Stiles something.

_ Now that I'm back in school, I can't remember why I was so excited. Even though it's been a year, (more like three months- why do be people say 'see you next  _ _ year'? That's not accurate; it's the same only time it would be acceptable to say that would be over Christmas break when you technically, no, literally, see them the following year. Nevermind, I digress…) I feel like I never left. I still have the same teachers, the same classmates, and the same friends. For some reason I think I thought that everything would be different due to the alpha pack and the nogitsune, but no. It's still the same Beacon Hills. _

_ I wasn't joking earlier journal. I really want a new friend. Seeing the same people gets old, quick. I mean the last new person we had come to Beacon Hills was Allison, and that was a few years ago. With her came the supernatural; well, they were technically always here I guess, but you know what I mean. No one normal ever comes here. I get that the nemeton is a beacon for supernatural creatures, but can't it call humans too? _

_ I don't want to prove Jackson right when he called you a diary, but sometimes I feel that you're the only one I can be honest with- not that I think you're a person; that'd be weird. But I like that you can't respond to me, so when I ramble it's just words on a paper, and I'm the only one that reads it. _

_ Right now I'm sitting in Finstock's class, my second class of the day. He's talking about the syllabus- the same stuff that's on every single syllabus in the world. The girl behind me is whispering something, she's not very quiet. She should work on that. Wait did she just say there's a new kid? I'll be back journal! _

"Yeah, he was in my math class last block," The girls says leaning towards her friend. "He's super cute. And he moved here from New York. The big apple! This is so exciting! No one ever comes here," The two girls giggled.

"Hey, Ava, right?" I turn around and grin. I hope she doesn't think I was eavesdropping on her conversation.

She stares and me and then rolls her eyes, "What do you want, Stiles?"

I should respond to her sassiness, but I think that'd be the least productive way to figure out who she's talking about.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conver-" I am interrupted, yet again. Do I just have this look on my face that says 'Hey, don't ever listen to me speak'? She smiles and me and her eyes sparkle with gossip. I just hit the jackpot.

"You want to know about the new boy? Okay, now this is quite tentative information because I've never spoken to him before. This is just what I know from him introducing himself. His name: Percy Jackson. Where he comes from: New York. Why he moved to Beacon Hills of all places: I have no idea." She drags the word 'idea', tilts her head and puts it into her palm. She suddenly isn't looking at me anymore, so of course, I look the way she's looking, and oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

 

_ So, I don't know what happened after I looked through the door; it was like I was under a magical spell of sorts. Now it's lunch and no one in the pack has it with me. So, I'm just sitting at a table in the corner of the library. Hungry, because I only had a pop-tart for breakfast. This sucks. _

Putting my journal into my backpack, I lean back into the chair, prop my feet up in the chair opposite me, and throw my head back. Then I bang it on the wall, "Ow." I groan.

"Hey, are you okay?" I look up. It's the boy from my economics class. I don't know how I didn't remember him. He looks like a god. His hair is so black it's almost blue with green eyes. No his eyes aren't just green; there's some blue in it and a lighter green. Sea-green; they're beautiful. His body is absolutely perfect; I'm a little bit jealous. He has a swimmer's build, he stands tall, and his teeth are the quintessence of dental health.

He smiles at me and asks again, "Are you okay?" I blush and quickly nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though I'm definitely not as fine as you are," Did I just say that? Oh my gosh. My life is over. I look away quickly, but I notice a hint of pink on his face.

He laughs, "You're funny. I like you. I'm Percy," he reaches his hand out to me. "Stiles, right? I think we're in the same economics class."

I take his hand and shake it. "Yeah, sorry about earlier; I kind of don't have a brain to mouth filter."

"It's cool. It's not the most embarrassing thing to happen to me today. This girl in my first period asked me if I wanted to marry her. I didn't know what to do with my life," I smile at him; I wonder if he's talking about Ava.

He looks at the chair across from me and motions towards it. "Here," I say removing my feet from the chair, "Sit down,".

"Thanks," He drops his bag on the floor.

I have no idea what to say. So, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, "So, what are you doing in the library?"

He answers, "I have lunch and I don't know anyone here, so I though the library was a good option."

"You don't want to make friends?" I ask.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I'll probably be leaving soon. I don't stay at schools for long." I must've had a curious look on my face so he explained. "I have ADHD and it causes me a lot of problems."

We have something in common! "I understand. I have ADHD too and I have to take adderall for it. Sometimes I forget to and it causes problems for me too."

He grinned; then he got a questioning look on his face. "So what're you doing in the library?" He mocked me "Don't you have any friends? Aren't you hungry?"

I glared at him. "Haha. Very funny. If you must know, none of my friends have this lunch and I'm perfectly fine." My stomach growls.

He checks his phone. "According to my schedule we still have time to run out and get something if you want?"

Do I want to go with this cool guy who just asked me out to lunch? Yeah, but I have to be cool about it.

"Um...sure," I say. "Let's go." That was more awkward than cool. It works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I don’t know if I want there to be a little Stiles/Percy happening or not. I absolutely LOVE Percabeth and Sterek. It’s really just what you guys want, so tell me if you liked and what you’d like to happen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the new chapter, I hope y’all like it.

“So, where do you want to go?” Percy asks as we walk down the hallways. “I don’t really know my way around here yet.”

“Um, it depends,” I answer, “What do you like to eat?” His eyes immediately lighten up; I guess he likes talking about food. 

He stops in his tracks and, which causes me to stop moving. Putting his hands on my shoulders he looks into my eyes and says, “This may sound weird, but is there a place that sells blue food?” His eyes sparkle with hope.

Sadly I can’t recall a place that sells blue food...wait! There’s this weird hole in the wall restaurant that I went to with Derek once.

"Yeah,” I exclaim. “There’s this restaurant called ‘Rainbow’. They have an assortment of colors that you can dye your food with. It’s more of a sit down kind of restaurant though and-”

 He appears extremely excited, “We need to go there now!” Grabbing my hand, we run through the halls towards the parking lot. When we get there, I realize that I didn’t drive myself to school. Hopefully Percy has a car because if he doesn’t, we’re going to have to walk our sorry little butts right into the lunchroom and be awkwardly late, which would lead people to questioning us.

 He leads me to an old blue Prius with a huge dent on the hood. What happened to his car? It looks like a werewolf cannonballed onto it. He pulls on the door. It’s locked. He begins to pat his pockets, I’m assuming for the keys to the car. He doesn’t find it.

 This is so awkward. Maybe I should just go back to the library. What if this isn’t even his car? Am a an accessory to a crime right now? I must have a strange look on my face because he pats my shoulder.

 “I’ll be right back,” he says as he turns around to head back into the school. Where is he going? I don’t want to stand next to the car he might break into.

 Taking my backpack off I get out my journal. I hop on to the hood and place my backpack next to me.

  _Okay, journal. I’m back. So, it turns out  Ava was discussing Percy Jackson with her friend. I met him at the library during lunch (technically I met him in econ, but that’s a blur); he’s definitely cute! That’s not what I want to talk about though. See, Percy and I are going out to eat lunch at ‘Rainbows’ (apparently he has an affection towards blue foods) . I don’t think that this is a date, but when I think about the possibility of this being one,  my head rushes and my ears flood. Despite this, I don’t know him well enough for this to be a date. (Stupid logical part of my brain) For some reason, I can’t help but feel like we’re going to get along very nicely. Oh, look. He’s coming back; he looks amazing when he’s running._

 “Okay,” he said dangling some keys. “I’ve got them!” He helps me off the hood and picks up my backpack for me and dumps it into the backseat with his. He opens the passenger door and I climb in, closing the door on me he runs around to the driver's side and hops in.

 “Alright-,” He starts. He glances down at my journal which is in my lap. “Is that a journal?”

 “Yes!” I shout. I think I alarmed him. “Sorry. It’s just that one of my friends, if I could call him a friend, I think he’s more of an acquaintance. Anyway, he was annoying me this morning and calling it a diary,” I’m blushing now.

 He nods in understanding, “What kind of stuff do you write in there?”

 “Um,” Should I tell him that I write facts about the supernatural in it? I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t judge me, but at the same time, maybe Percy is my only chance at having a human friend. The point of having a human as a friend was so that I wouldn’t have to deal with the supernatural. “I write-” I interrupt myself; I feel so self-conscious.

 “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” he says, picking up on my uncomfortableness.

 “I might tell you later. Some of it is personal, but it's not a diary!” I respond.

 He laughs, “I believe you. So, how do we get to ‘Rainbows’?” As I tell him the directions, I can’t help but feel as if I having something going for me.

* * *

 “Okay,” I laugh. “And then what happened?” Percy was telling me a story about when his mom found a snake in his cradle when she picked him up from his daycare center.

 “When my mom finally stopped screaming, she realized that I had miraculously strangled the snake!” He took a sip of his blue coke.

 “Where did the snake even come from?” I giggled. I grab a blue curly fry from the basket; surprisingly, I wasn’t disgusted by the discoloration. It still tastes the same.

 Percy gives me a serious look, “Well, a monster put it there.” I stare at him and begin to choke. He gets up and pats my back, “Dude, I was just joking! Are you okay?”

 I choke out a ‘yes’ and motion for him to continue. He sits back down and says, “Well, my mom and I still don’t know where the snake came from.”

 When I’m not in danger of dying anymore, I begin to interview Percy. Grabbing a curly fry as a microphone, I point it in his face, “Where do you come from?”

 He stares at me astonished, then he grins, “What are you doing?”

 “Gosh, Percy,” I whine, “This is my version of twenty questions.”

 “Alright,” He laughs. “I ‘come’ from New York.”

I continue, “Good. What’s your full name?”

 “Perseus Triton Jackson.” That’s really Grecian.

 “That’s very Greek,” I say. “Are you Greek?” Redundant much, self?

 “Half. My father’s whole family is Greek. My mom’s just from New York.” He responded.

 “Why’d you move here?” I probe.

 “I’ve had a rough summer, and my mom thought that it’d be best if I took a break from the big city.” It sounds like Percy’s been through a lot; I hope he’s okay. I want to know exactly what it was that made the summer ‘rough’, but I don’t want to be nosy.

 “So you moved here with your mom and dad?”

“No, I moved with my mom and my step-dad, Paul. He’s the new English teacher. My father still lives in New York with his wife and their son. Mom and dad never married.”

“So that what’s you went back into the school for. You got the keys from your step-dad.” He nodded his head. “Okay, good. I was convinced you were going to break into the car or something,” I say awkwardly; his eyes sparkle in amusement. He bites into my curly fry microphone that has since become limp.

“Percy!” I vociferate. “Now I can’t interview you.”  He did not just eat my curly fry; this is a fighting action.

 He chuckled and said, “That’s enough about me. Tell me your life story.”

 So, I tell him about myself. I talk about my family- about how it really just consists on me and my dad- and my pack, except I don’t refer to them as my pack, they’re just ‘really close friends’. The conversation is just flowing, and I absolutely love it.

 Suddenly my phone rings. “Sorry,” I apologize. “I don’t know who would be calling me right now.” As I’m looking at the caller, I see the time. It’s late. Really late.

 I gasp, “Percy we’ve to go! We’re going to be extremely late to third block!” We both hurriedly leave ‘Rainbow’. Percy leaves a ten on the table. How did time get away from me that fast?

* * *

 “What’s your next block?” I ask him as we run into the school.

 “Uhh… English with Paul,” This is great. We’ll be able to, hopefully, get a little leeway because he’s Percy's dad. We’ll use the excuse that I was showing him around and we lost track of time; it’s true- technically.

 “Great! Me too. Let’s go; it's this way.”

 When we get to the classroom; it’s certainly obvious that we’re late. I slowly open the door and step inside, Percy behind me. Everyone is staring at us; the rumors are going to start this is terrible.

I must have a panicked look on my face because Percy steps in front of me and says to his step-dad, “Mr. Blofis? Stiles was just showing me around and we lost track of time. It won’t happen again.”

 Paul smiles and says, “Certainly. We were just going over the syllabus. Take a seat.” The only desks available might as well of been light years apart. One was directly in the front and the other was next to- oh no. It was next to Boyd. I think I’m obligated to sit next to Boyd. I send a secret smile to Percy and head over to sit next to Boyd.

 “Hey,” I whisper. He looks at me, looks at Percy, and then back at me. Then he raises an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! This story is definitely going to Stercy, so I hope y’all like this. Feedback is key!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting school back again on Monday, so updates will be less frequent, sorry! On to the story!

****Boyd continues to look at me. Giving him an annoyed look I ask, “Why are you staring? Is there something in my teeth?” I really hope there isn’t because that would be unfortunate.

“Check your phone,” he says- then he turns away from me. Okay Boyd, could you be any more mysterious?

I glance up at Mr. Blofis to make sure he isn’t looking, then I take out my phone. Five missed texts-ranging all from the pack. I’m never this popular; something must be wrong. I open the last one.

**Derek:**

**We’re having an emergency pack meeting after school at Scott’s house. Be there**.

I hate being right. I do not need this right now. After such a calm summer, why is there a potential threat on the first day back to school. This is insane.

I resume checking my other texts. I notice that the majority of them are from Boyd.

**Boyd:**

**I might be a little late to lunch. I stayed behind to talk with my science teacher.**  

**Hey, I’m coming.**  

**I’m at our usual table.**  

**Where are you?**

I feel terrible. How could I forget that Boyd and I have the same lunch? That’s why he was looking at me crazy. He probably feels so betrayed right now. I’m such a crappy friend and packmate.

I take a pencil out of my backpack and scoot forward in my desk. I begin to poke him. “Pshh,” I whisper. “Boyd,” He ignores me. “I’m sorry, okay?” I start to apologize. “I know this isn’t an excuse, but I completely forgot. My notifications weren’t on, so I didn’t get any of your texts!” He still doesn’t answer, with a sigh I sit back in my chair, defeated.

My phone lights up; if it wasn’t on my desk, I would've missed it. I hastily turn on my notifications. It’s a text from Boyd.

**Boyd:**

**Don’t do it again; who’s the guy?**  

He really couldn’t have said that to me in person? Passive aggressive much? I guess that he’s always been a man of few words. I begin to blush as I think about Percy. I text him back.

**Stiles:**

**Trust me. I won’t; he’s just a new friend that I met in the library.**

Hopefully this is enough information to satisfy him.

**Boyd:**

**You can tell me the truth later.**  

Of course it wasn’t.

* * *

 

My last block consisted of all of the pack. This normally wouldn’t be that bad; in fact, it’d be great. However, Percy is also in this class. I release a deep sigh; all I want is to get this period over with. The worst part is that this period is study hall, where we literally don’t do anything. We could leave if we want. I know that literally everyone will want to talk to Percy. I can’t help but feel protective of him. It’s like I just want him to myself.

I walk into the classroom and choose a desk towards the back. Soon the whole pack file in and sit around me. Scott sits to my right, Lydia to my left, and Boyd in front of me. Allison sits next to Scott, Jackson to Lydia, and Erica and Isaac on either side of Boyd. Random people come in after them and then Percy arrives. Everyone turns to stare at him. I make a point not to.

He ignores them and walks to the empty seat behind me. People chatter amongst themselves until the teacher arrives. Mr. Blubber is the laziest teacher known to mankind. Once he takes role, he’s out. Meaning he goes to sleep and doesn’t wake up until the bell rings for school to be let out.

Mr. Blubber trudges his way towards the desk in the front corner of the class. He slumps into the swivel chair and begins to call roll. He finishes in about ten minutes then immediately falls asleep.

Some people leave right after that and others get into groups with their friends. The pack turns the desks around into a circle.

Erica smiles at me, “Scoot your desk over, Stiles. Let’s include New Boy.” Percy looks up; he must be used to this nickname.

This is awful. It’s not that I don’t want Percy and the pack to interact it’s just- actually I don’t want Percy and the pack to interact. It’ll ruin everything.

Still, I do as she commands. Getting into a half-squat of sorts lift my butt off of the chair, grab the desk and move to the right, creating the perfect space for another desk. Percy slides into the slot.

Once everyone is situated, the pack begins to introduce themselves, but I interrupt them (haha; I do it this time). “That’s Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. They’re the friends I told you about earlier.” I really don't want to hear everyone introduce themselves.

“Wait, you know him?” Scott asks looking at me sideways. Why's he acting weird?

“Yeah,” I say. “We share a few classes.” Hopefully that's the end of this unnecessary conversation.

“How'd you meet?” Lydia demands, slightly leaning forward in her desk.

“The library.” Percy answers, seemingly not bothered by the sudden interrogation. Maybe he isn't; he did already have one- courtesy of me.

Allison has a confused look on her face. “When were you in the library?”

I'm started to get agitated, “During lunch.”

Issac buts in, looking sort of upset. “Don't you have lunch with Boyd? Where was Boyd?” He turns toward Boyd. “Where were you?”

I silently send a pleading look towards him, begging him not to tell the truth.

He has a stoic look on his face. This is just awesome; he's going to tell the pack about how I showed up late to 3rd block with Percy. I thought I was forgiven.

“I had to talk with my science teacher. I had a few questions about the syllabus. It took longer than I expected it to, so I told Stiles and he went to the library.” I’ve never wanted to kiss Boyd before, but this could be my incentive to.

“Thanks,” I mouth when every disengages from the topic. He nods his head.

Erica sends a seductive smirk at Percy. “Ignore them. So who’re you?” I’d be worried if I didn't know that Erica is completely in love with Boyd and vice versa.

He smiles back and says, “I’m Percy Jackson and I’m sure that I share classes with some of you.” Following that, the standard ‘new kid’ procedure happens. He explains where he came from, why he moved here, and how he likes it so far.

He answered the last one, “Beacon Hills it’s alright, I guess. It’s definitely different from the city. It’s a lot slower than what I’m used to.”

Jackson snorts. I’m guessing he’s thinking about everything that goes bump in the night. This conversation seems relatively safe, so I pull out my journal. Before I can even begin to write Jackson says, “There he goes with his diary again!”

Percy and I have a silent conversation. With a raise of his eyebrow and tilt of the head towards Jackson, he asks, “Is that the guy from earlier?”

My expression says, “Yes.”

He nods his head then says aloud, “It looks more like a journal to me. I think it's cool.” Now I’m blushing. Why did he say that? I thought that we were just acknowledging that Jackson was the jackass. Everyone is going to think that something is up now. Thanks, Percy. That was sarcasm.

Boyd looks at me and Percy again then barks out a laugh. Erica, Lydia, and Allison begin to giggle, and Scott looks confused. Isaac glares at Percy for some strange reason and Jackson just stares at him.

“What?” He asked. “Is there something in my face?”

Erica grins then asks, “Do you have a girlfriend?” She did not just ask him that. What if he says yes? Why would she ask him that? Is she trying to crush my dreams? Was I just reading into everything earlier? What am I going to do if he does?

“Umm,” he glances at me. He rubs his hands over his face and mutters, “No. Uhh..yes? It's complicated.”

My entire world just stopped. My heart stopped beating. He’s straight? And has a girlfriend? Was he just leading me on? I can't stay here any longer. Placing my journal back into my backpack, I abruptly get up.

“My dad wants me home early today. I've got to go. Bye.” It is probably the worst lie I've ever told, including the one where I told Danny that Derek’s name was Miguel.

When I get out of the classroom, I run to the bathroom. Stepping into a stall, I send a text to Derek.

**Stiles:**

**Will you come get me, please.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I added a little drama. Of course they couldn't immediately start dating. Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y’all doing? I feel like I haven’t posted in forever! I hope y’all like this chapter! On a completely unrelated note my birthday’s coming up! YAY!

_I can’t believe it. I knew that we were going too fast. It just didn’t make sense. I feel- I don’t know what I feel. I-I-I-_

Placing down my pen, I stop writing. Tears leak onto the paper. Why am I crying? It’s not like I’m in love with Percy or anything. I literally just met him earlier today. I pick up my pen again.

 _I think that it was just me._ I _am the one with the problem._ I _was the one reading into everything. I clearly need to get over myself. Maybe now isn’t the time for romance; maybe it isn’t my time yet. Maybe I’m just unloveable._

My phone vibrates; it’s Derek.

**Derek:**

**I’m outside.**

I put my journal into my backpack and get up with a groan. At least I know Derek won’t ask me a bunch of questions. I don’t even know what the pack and Percy are doing right now. Are they still chit-chatting with him? Did they shun him? Threaten him on my behalf? I’m torn; I don’t want them to become best friends with him, but at the same time I don’t want them to bully him either.

Walking out into the parking lot, I see the black camaro. One of Derek’s arms is hanging out of the window and the other is on the steering wheel; he has his signature sunshades on. I open the door and climb into the car. He turns the key and we begin driving.

I have decided to not focus on my misfortune and begin questioning Derek about why he was down in the dumps this morning. “So, why were you so grumpy this morning?”

He answers, “I wasn’t ‘grumpy’.” He’s going down the route of denial, I see. It isn’t just a river in Egypt. Even the most sour of the sourwolves experience it. Derek’s living proof.

I roll my eyes. “You were so weird this morning; and don’t try to pretend that you weren’t. What happened? And what’s going to happen at the pack meeting?”

He exhaled heavily. “I was concerned because I had a meeting with Peter.” Uh oh. ‘Meetings’ with Peter are awkward and uncomfortable, no matter what the topic or the person. I think- no I _know_ that he likes to freak people out. However, despite his general creepiness, we keep him around because he tends to know a lot about the supernatural; he’s one of those necessary evils.

“And what did the meeting entail?” I question.

By this time we’ve pulled up to Scott’s house and are just sitting in the driveway. Unbuckling his seatbelt he turns toward me, “It turns out there is a new supernatural in town.”

“Okay,” I reply. “And this is different than every other one because?” I drag the ‘because’.

This time he rolls _his_ eyes. Okay, then Derek, “It’s different because this isn’t something we’ve confronted before because-”

I cut him off, “You always say that. Are you sure it isn’t another type of werewolf or were-something? Anyway, I’m sure we can handle it whatever it is.”

He stares at me as if he wants to kill me; I know that he doesn’t really though. I still shut up. He starts up again, “As I was saying, this creature is different from all the rest because it’s half god.”

I choke a little. “What?” I’m astonished. What is Derek saying? This doesn’t make sense. The gods don’t exist. “Like Olympian gods? You must be joking!”

He growls, “Stiles, why would I joke about this?”

How does he even know Peter isn’t lying to him for some sick personal enjoyment. “Are you seriously trying to tell me that Zeus and Hades and Artemis, like exist?” For some reason there was thunder, which is weird because the sky is blue and the sun is out. There’s no sign of an impending storm.

He takes his his shades off and stares into my eyes, “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Scrunching my face, I ask him, “Okay. Say if I believed you. Why is this- this-” What’s the name of a child of a god? Umm...oh yeah!  A demigod. Man, I love Greek mythology. “Why is this demigod a threat?”

He smiles a little and responds, “That’s the thing. The demigod isn’t a threat to us.It’s what’s a threat to them that we’re worried about.”

He looks serious. I try to remember the troubled that demigods faced from mythology, but I’m coming up with a blank. “What’s a threat to them?” I ask, hoping that he knows.

“That’s our problem,” he says. “We don’t know.”

* * *

 

The whole pack is sitting around Scott’s living room. The TV is playing some random reality show softly in the background. Luckily no one has mentioned my sudden departure from 4th block. They’re probably all thinking about it though. I need to stop. I’m freaking myself out. I’m completely over it though. Seriously, I am.

Lydia looks up from where she was searching demigods on google. At first our attention was devoted to the bestiary, but we quickly abandoned that topic because demigods are not animals; therefore, they aren’t in the bestiary. “Okay. So, there isn’t enough information on demigods to get a clear understanding of what they face, but I think that they fight standard Greek monsters.”

Alison pipes up, “Like the Minotaur and the Hydra?” She looks a little too excited.

Lydia nods. Scott looks puzzled, “How do you know that?” He asks Allison.

She grins and answers, “Besides the fact that these are basic Greek monsters? I’m a hunter. I hunt the supernatural.”

He laughs and says, “Oh yeah. That makes sense.” Then they proceed to make googly, love bird eyes at each other.

Bump love and happiness! You know...Maybe I’m not over it. C’mon it’s only been like four hours can you blame me?

Derek gets up and stands in the middle of the room. “With what little information we have, keep your eyes open. The faster we find the demigod, the faster we can convince them to leave so that the monsters don’t show up.”

“What are we going to do with the demigod?” Boyd asks.

“Not kill him or her!” Scott interjects. Everyone rolls their eyes. Without Scott, I’m pretty sure our pack would be a bunch of heartless people with no moral compass.

Derek growls at Scott then glares at him, “We won’t kill the demigod; at most, we’ll detain them and convince them to leave-”.

“I’m good with detaining,” Jackson adds unnecessarily.  Everything he does in unnecessary. His breathing is unnecessary. I am being unnecessarily mean.

Isaac nods along with Jackson. Erica just sits with her legs crossed and chews gum. I think now is when I say something.

“I think that we should just continue on with our lives. The demigod hasn’t shown themselves yet and there hasn’t been any mysterious killings so, for the time being, we’re temporarily safe. However, as Derek said, we should still stay on high alert.” Everyone agrees with me and we all begin to go our separate ways.

Derek, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all leave together. Derek’s going to drop Boyd off at his house and then take the other two home with him. Lydia, Allison, and Jackson all leave to go watch ‘The Notebook’.

I flop down onto one of the couches and turn the TV up. Just as I was getting into the show, Scott disrupts my view.

He pushes my legs off of the couch and sits next to me. A ‘best-bro-talk’ must be about to occur.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“You know what,” He answers.

I raise an eyebrow, “I can’t read minds.”

He smirks. “Tell me about Percy Jackson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I hope that was alright; it’s currently like one in the morning, and I’m so tired. I hope y’all like it! This is when the real Percy Jackson Universe comes in to play; I’m so excited! Feedback is key; it helps drive the story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys here's the new chapter. There's some incorrect information later about the gods, and I know it's wrong. I literally searched what Stiles did. I think it'll be cute later when he's corrected. Enjoy!

Slightly turning away from Scott I mutter, "There's really not that much to say other than what you learned earlier in class." I really don't want to talk about Percy right now.

"C'mon," He says tilting his head and giving me puppy dog eyes, "I know you better than that. How long have we been friends?"

I give a little laugh, "Since the womb." Angling my body toward him I confess, "Well. I sort-of-maybe have a tiny crush on him, and I thought he had one on me to, but apparently he has a girlfriend and it's 'complicated'," When I get to the end I bow my head. Quickly raising it again, I give a fake smile, "But that doesn't matter because I'm completely over it. No need to worry about little old me!"

Scott raises an eyebrow and gives me this look that says, 'I know that you're sad, Stiles. It's alright to be sad Stiles. It'll get better, Stiles. Just wait for the one Stiles.' It's amazing what one facial expression can say.

I get up and walk away from him. "Maybe love just doesn't exist for some people, and I'm one of them." By now I'm pacing the room. "I don't really mind; in fact, I'm happy! I don't have to worry about valentine's day and getting my significant other a gift. I won't have to worry about meeting the family. I won't have to wait on anyone to hold my hand as we walk down the school hallway, or have someone wait by my locker and give me a kiss hello."

Scott's giving me a pitying look; I hate being pitied. "Don't give me that look," I reprimand him. "I'm fine." Trying to go down the humorous route, I snap my fingers in a zigzag formation and cock out my hip, "I don't need no man or wo-man to define me. I am my own Stiles."

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Scott finally speaks, "It's perfectly natural that you want to be in a relationship. I mean, most of the pack is in one." When he says this I glower at him. I don't need that reminder right now.

He continues on, "Trust me, when you find the one, it'll be magical. You're heart rate will rise everyti-"

I interrupt him,"Y'know Scott, just because you found true love, relatively easy might I add, doesn't mean that the rest of the human population will."

He looks hurt, "You don't have to be so mean. I'm just trying to help."

Running my fingers through my hair, I slump into a chair. "Well, I appreciate the gesture, but you're really not helping me. At all."

Ignoring my wants,Scott pretends like he didn't just hear what I said, "I think you should take a break from trying to get into a relationship and just focus on something else."

Surprisingly, his advice isn't that bad. Maybe I should put all of my nervous energy to good use. Standing up abruptly I announce, "Thanks, Scott. You're advice was kind of right. I've decided that I'm going to throw myself into research about Greek mythology so that we can be fully prepared!"

"Wait, umm. I was suggesting that you spend time on yourself. You know, find out what you really want and if you're ready for a relationship." He says slightly confused.

Grabbing my backpack, I start walking towards the door and act like I don't hear him, "I'm going to take your advice to heart. Thank you for the conversation; it was very enlightening. Now take me home." I go outside and wait by his moped. I am definitely driving myself to school tomorrow. It sucks to have to wait for people to go everywhere.

Scott must've still been sitting on the couch, confused, because I have to go inside and drag him out of the house. He tries to talk to me again once we're on the way to my house, but I ignore him again.

When he pulls up to my house, I jump off his bike, and give him two small pats on his head. "Bye, Scott."

He gives his shaggy hair a shake and then drives off. I walk into my house and lock the door behind me.

"Dad?" I call just to check if he's home. No answer. Guess not.

I jog upstairs and dump my backpack on the ground. Reaching into it, I pull out my journal. I jump onto my bed and pull out my laptop from under it. I open the computer and pull up google. Where to begin? Tapping my chin, I enter 'Greek Mythology'. I should start very basic.

* * *

 

_Topic: Greek Mythology_

_Reason: Apparently the Greek gods exist and so do demigods._

_Research: Greek gods and goddesses_

_Olympians: Live on Olympus. Consists of Aphrodite, Apollo, Hera, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Hades, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Hermes, Zeus, and Hestia._

_Aphrodite-Two accounts of her birth. In one she was the daughter of Zeus and Dione, the mother goddess worshiped at the Oracles of second says that she arose from the sea on a giant scallop, after Cronus castrated Uranus and tossed his severed genitals into the sea. goddess of love, desire and beauty. Married to Hephaestus, but cheats on him with Ares._

_Apollo-son of Zeus and Leto, twin brother of Artemis. He was the god of music,the god of healing, giving the science of medicine to man; the god of light; and the god of truth. One of Apollo's most important daily tasks was to harness his four-horse chariot, in order to move the Sun across the sky._

_Hera- Zeus' wife and sister, She was the, patron of marriage and childbirth. Her sacred animals were the cow and the peacock, and she favored the city of Argos._

_Ares-god of war, and son of Zeus and Hera. He represented the raw violence and untamed acts that occurred in wartime_

_Artemis- the daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister of Apollo. Goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural asked her father to grant her eternal chastity and virginity, and never gave in to any potential lovers; devoted to hunting and nature, she rejected marriage and love._

_Athena- Greek virgin goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature. She was the daughter of Zeus; her birth is unique in that she did not have a mother. Instead, she sprang full grown and clad in armor from Zeus' forehead. She became the patron goddess of Athens after winning a contest against Poseidon by offering the olive tree to the Athenians._

_Hades- brother of Zeus and Poseidon. After the overthrow of their father, Cronus, he drew lots with them to share the universe; he became lord of the underworld and ruler of the dead. He had a helmet of invisibility, which he had received as a gift from the Cyclopes, in order to use it during the clash of the Titans. He was married to Persephone, daughter of Demeter, whom Hades abducted and carried down to the Underworld._

_Hephaestus- Greek god of blacksmiths, sculptors, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes; According to Homer's epics, the Iliad and the Odyssey, he was the son of Zeus and Hera. However, Hesiod says that Hera bore Hephaestus alone. One myth states after Hephaestus was born, Hera threw him from Olympus because he was crippled Another argues that he tried to protect his mother from Zeus' advances and as a result, Zeus threw him off Olympus, which caused his physical disability_

_Poseidon-god of the sea and protector of all aquatic features. Brother of Zeus and Hades, after the overthrow of their father. He drew lots with them and became lord of the sea. He was widely worshiped by seamen. He married Amphitrite, one of the granddaughters of the Titan, Oceanus. His weapon was a trident, with which he could make earthquakes, and shatter any object._

_Hermes-Greek god of commerce, son of Zeus and Maia. Acted as a messenger of the gods and the link between mortals and the Olympians. He was the protector of travelers, thieves and athletes. He occasionally tricked the other gods for his own amusement or in an effort to protect humans._

_Zeus-god of the sky and ruler of the Olympian gods. His weapon was a thunderbolt which he hurled at those who displeased or defied him, especially liars and oath-breakers. He was married to Hera but often tested her patience, by cheating on her. He could create all natural phenomena related to the air and the sky, such as storms, tempests, and intense darkness with his shield, Aegis._

_Hestia- goddess of the hearth, family, and domestic life. She took a vow to remain a virgin._

"Ugh," I sigh stretching my back. "That's a lot of information." I close my laptop and put my journal down. Checking the clock I see that it's been about an hour since I started. This is really therapeutic; I haven't even thought about Per-. No wait; I'm not going to do it. Instead, I'm going to go take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Sorry you had to read incorrect information, but I figured that the information that Stiles googled wouldn't be as personal as what Percy knows to be true. I got this crazy idea to. It involves TW reading the books. Yes. It's something truly crazy. Do you know how epic that would be? Also, all of the information about the gods is from the website greekmythology.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry last chapter was so short guys, but don’t worry! This chapter is hopefully much better...I mean as I’m typing this I don’t know because it hasn’t been written yet. I’m about as clueless as you, but you will technically know before I do because all you’ll have to do is just scroll down and...never mind. I’m rambling. Read on!

After my shower I go downstairs to binge watch Netflix. Just because school has started back again doesn’t mean I’m changing my habits of staying up and watching movies. Besides, I don’t have to do any homework. What I need right now is a little R&R, rest and relaxation, but first, I go into the kitchen and grab a bowl of  plain vanilla ice cream. Just as I’m beginning to settle down into the couch, my phone rings. I check the caller ID; it’s a number I don’t know. I answer it.

“Hello?” I ask. This better not be one of those telemarketers. They’re so annoying.

There's a small silence and then a sigh, “Um..Hey, Stiles. It’s me, Percy.”

Oh no. This is bad. I just went about three hours not thinking about him and now he calls me? How’d even get my number? Did we exchange numbers? I don’t remember ever giving him my contact information.

Thinking quick on my feet, I try to trick him. I lower my voice, “You must have the wrong number. I do not know of a ‘Stiles’.” To be honest, that sucked. I should never go into acting.

I hear a small chuckle, “I know this is your number, Stiles. Erica gave it to me.” Of course she did, the life ruiner.

I narrow my eyes, “Are you two like best friends now or something?” I shake my head, “You know what? I don’t even care anymore. Just hang up before one of us gets hurt.” Not that I haven’t already been. I hope he listens to me because just the sound of his voice makes me want to be with him all over again.

“Look. I’m sorry. I know I led you on, and I don’t know why I did it. I promise I’m not normally this much of a jerk.” He takes a shaky breath, “Gods. What’s wrong with me? I really like you Stiles; it’s just- there’s this girl in my life that I love. We’ve been through a lot together, and I can’t just give up on her. Especially not now; not after Mom and Paul-” 

He stopped suddenly, piquing my interest. I want to know more about this girl that’s destroying my love life, and did he say he likes me? Yay! But what if he just wants to be friends? What if it's just a general ‘like’  as in I’m a fun person to be around and not a ‘ _ like _ like’? After all he does have  _ girlfriend _ that he ‘can’t give up on’. He almost sounds like Scott when Allison went crazy.

If he does just want to be friends, that’s cool with me. I’m not one to endorse cheating. I can push aside my feelings and be a good friend. Gosh knows I’ve done it before. One too many times to count. Thanks Lydia. Love you.

“Stiles?” He asks. “Are you still there?” I’m shaken out of my thoughts. 

I quickly respond, “Oh yeah. I’m here.”  Rewinding our conversation in my head I try to remember what was happening. Wait a second. Did he say ‘gods’? As in more than one? As in the Olympian gods? “Did you say gods?” I ask, just to be sure.

I can hear him trying to make up a lie, “Um. No. I said God-as in one. No plural because there isn’t more than one. And if there was, they wouldn’t exist. Yep. Haha.” And I thought I was bad earlier; this is just terrible. I think I heard a bit of thunder through the phone. Is it supposed to storm today?

I raise one of my eyebrows, “I can hear you lying, Percy. Just admit that you said gods.” That’s so cute. He’s infatuated with Greek mythology. Hold on- maybe he can help me with my research! 

He stuttered, “I’m not lying.”

I don’t respond.

“Okay,” he said, stutter gone. He sounded a bit defeated. “I have something to tell you, but it  _ has  _ to be in person.”

I look around my living room. The TV is on the Netflix main screen, I’m in my pajamas, which just consists of one of my dad’s old shirts and my boxers, and there’s a bowl of ice cream in my lap. This is not the correct attire nor surroundings for company. Does he want to come over here or me to go over to his house? I’m pretty sure it’s not that good of a situation either way. Both involve me getting up.

“Now?” I ask.

“If you want to know that badly, then yes-now.” Do I want to know? Yeah. I do.

I place the bowl onto the coffee table in front of me and stretch my back. “My place or yours?” 

“Yours,” he answers. I give a mental groan because now I really have to clean up. Normal teenagers haven’t taken their showers at six o’clock and proceed to chill on the couch all night in their boxers. I have to at the very least look presentable.

“Alright,” I respond. I recite my address to him and hang up. I get up and go upstairs.

Once I’m in my room, I put on some sweatpants. No need to look too fancy- since we’re just friends. I grab my journal and laptop and head back into the living room. I think he’ll have a lot to add to my research. This’ll probably help us become closer too. Should I tell him about why I’m looking at Greek mythology though? I think I will because since he’s so obsessed with it, he’ll be psyched to know it's real; I’m such a nice person.

I set my laptop on the coffee table next the the ice cream and pull up the site I got all of my information from. I open my journal wait for Percy to arrive.

_ Guess what Journal, Percy’s coming to my house. I know; this is the fastest I’ve ever gotten anyone to come over here since Scott. Anyway, although my feelings for Percy are still fierce, I’m willing to be friends with him; after all, that’s what I originally wanted earlier today. I’m going to let Percy be my human friend.  _

_ For instance, he’s coming over today because he’s going to tell me that he loves Greek mythology. How perfectly normal is that? Maybe he can become part of the pack. How awesome would that be? Me and him- the human (friends) of the pack.  _

The doorbell rings and I hear a knock on the door. I get up to open it. Low and behold, there’s Percy looking as good as ever. I mean- as good as platonic friends can look.

I step to the side, “Come in.” He does. I lock the door behind him. I notice that he’s standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. “Sit down,” I say giving him a small grin. “Stop being weird.”

He ignores me and says, “I’m sorry Stiles. Everything I said on the phone about you and Annabeth was true. I really like you, but Annabeth is a huge part of my life.” Annabeth must be the girlfriend.

“I think this is a conversation that we need to have sitting down,” I respond, prompting him to take a seat on the couch. 

I sit next to him and look him in the eyes, “Okay. I’m going to be honest. I have a crush on you. I don’t know how it happened so quickly, but I really like you.”

I hear him mutter a soft, “Aphrodite.” He says it like a curse. He must really like the Greek stuff.

I continue, “When you said that you had a girlfriend, my heart literally broke. I felt so betrayed.” I take a deep breathe. “I understand that you’re dating...Annabeth, and I have no intentions whatsoever to break the two of you up. I will accept just being friends with you because I want you in my life. From what I’ve gauged of your personality today, you seem like a great person to have at my side-as a friend.” Getting my feelings off of my chest feels amazing. I’m not so angry at him anymore. 

After a few seconds of him not doing anything, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. This feels amazing, yet sad.

“Thank you Stiles,” he mutters into my ear. “You are an amazing person. Of course we can be friends. We’re going to be the best of friends.” He releases me, and I feel strangely complete.

Shaking my head I start, “Now that all of the mushiness is over, let’s get down to business. I know what you are.” 

He smiles at first, then his eyes fill with worry.  

“You do?” He asks astonished. “How could you know when I’ve only been here a day? There haven’t been any accidents...yet.” He looks down at his hands.This is quite the reaction to being a fan of mythology. It’s not that serious, Percy.

“Yep,” I say slightly confused about what he means by ‘accidents’ and ‘yet’.  “You’re a Greek fanatic.”

He looks up sharply, “What?” 

I roll my eyes, “You know. One those people who love Greek mythology. You don’t have to hide it; we’re friends. I’m not going to judge you.”

He stares at me blankly. I continue on, “Don’t even try to deny it. You said ‘gods’ earlier on the phone and you just cursed using Aphrodite’s name.”

He begins to chuckle, which then turn into full belly laughs. “You’re right, Stiles. I guess you  _ could  _ call me a ‘Greek fanatic’.” His face is turning red from all of his laughing. Personally, I don’t find the situation that funny, but to each their own I guess.

“Okay, Percy,” I say after ten minutes of his constant laughter, by now he sounds crazy. “I have a question to ask you.”

He folds his hands behind his head and kicks back on the couch, completely relaxed. “Shoot.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

He’s beginning to smirk, “Of course. Why?”

I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. How do I approach this topic? “Well, you know my friends? The ones you met today?”

He nods his head, “Yeah.”

“Well, most of them are werewolves.”

He stares at me and blinks, “Are you one?” He is taking this remarkably well. It’s almost as if he knows the supernatural exists.

“Of course not!” I exclaim. “I’m just human. I’m telling you this because we have a problem.” I explain to him how the pack is the hero of the town even though most people aren’t aware of the supernatural and how we are always stopping the baddies. I talk about pack structure and the roles everyone plays.

“Wait,” he interrupts me laughing, “Scott’s an alpha? Puppy dog Scott?”

I laugh with him, “Yeah. I know. Derek is the main alpha of the pack though.” I continue to tell him the ins and outs of the pack, until I get to our current problem- the demigod.

I give him a serious look, “And that brings us to this year, which was supposed to be a good one. Our current problem that’s not really a problem yet deals with your obsession.” 

He’s confused and then his face lightens with understanding, “You mean me being a ‘Greek fanatic’.” He smiles when he says it. Why is that so funny to him? 

I nod my head, “Now don’t freak out,” I warn him. “But Greek Mythology is real. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades-they’re all real.” I retrieve my journal and open it to the Greek mythology page and let him hold it. “That’s not it. Demigods are real too, and there’s one  _ here _ in Beacon Hills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dropped the bomb! I don’t know if I want Stiles to be able to see through the mist or not. What do you guys think? If there are lingering questions/ things that haven’t been answered or don’t make much sense yet. Don’t worry! I meant for that to happen. It leaves wiggle room. I hope you liked it! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A disclaimer...You may have to read the entire story again. I know I had to. Okay…don’t even say anything. I know. I haven’t been alive since APRIL. Guys; my life has been crazy! Like really...it has. Anyway read on! Thank you to those awesome people who commented, left kudos, subscribed, and bookmarked.  
> ...But forreal...I need to do better.

Percy’s green eyes begin to squint.

“Oh, wow,” he says looking into my journal and flipping some pages. “This is completely wrong.”

I’m taken aback; I spend a good hour working on that, and he says it's wrong? No,  _ completely _ wrong? I rip my journal out of his hands and flip through the pages furiously. Nope, nothing glaringly amiss here.

I narrow my eyes at him, “What do you mean by ‘this is completely wrong’?”

He gives a deep sigh, folds his legs, and pretends to put on reading glasses. Reaching his hand out toward me, he motions for the book. I hand it to him. 

He flips to the beginning of my notes.“Well, as you so donned me a ‘Greek fanatic’, this information  _ is  _ wrong. I mean-  _ I _ would know because I’m a ‘Greek fanatic’.” Once again, he grins at the words ‘Greek fanatic’. “Hades doesn’t live on Olympus; he lives in the Underworld with his wife Persephone.”

I roll my eyes and shake my head. “Okay, so there’s one little mistake-.”

He continues, “And Hestia and Hades aren’t on the Olympian council. Instead there’s Demeter and Dionysus.”

I scoot closer to him and look down at what I wrote. Okay, so I didn’t put that down. That's fine; you can’t trust everything you read on the internet. Surely though, that's all that could be wrong.

“Demeter is the goddess of wheat and cereal. Dionysus is the god of wine and insanity; he throws some  _ crazy _ parties.” He sighs like he's reminiscing some amazing time he had at one of those parties. He probably went with  _ Annabeth _ , his  _ girlfriend.  _ Without whom he  _ couldn’t survive _ . Whatever, I don't care.

I snap back to reality and furiously shake his shoulder. “See, Percy. This is why we need your help. You clearly know more than I do on this subject.”

He rolls his eyes a little.“Knowing more isn't always a good thing. In fact, it’s knowing more that puts you in danger.”

I stop shaking his shoulder and awkwardly clasp my hands in my lap. As I glance at him, I notice that his eyes have darkened from a bright sea-green to the color of the ocean during a storm. He looks as if he's been through a lot of stress; it's like he's being haunted.

Clearing my voice, I mutter, “I’m going to be honest...that was a  _ little _ ominous.” I awkwardly laugh the end.

His eyes immediately lighten, as if I had shocked him back to reality. “Oh, sorry. I ruined the mood didn't I? You were excited and then I go all zombie like.” 

He gives me a pathetic grin. “I’ll help you Stiles. In anyway I can.”

Since Percy isn't going to acknowledge what just happened, I'm not going to either. I straighten my back and point to my notes. “Okay, so is there anything else that isn't right?”

* * *

 

A few hours have passed once we stop correcting and adding information to my journal. Percy sure knows a lot about Greek mythology; however, I think he’s making some of it up. For example, how would he know that the snakes on Hermes’ caduceus are named Martha and George? What history book would ever provide those kind of details? 

I questioned him about it and all he said was that George had an attitude problem, that they liked rats, and that I should trust him because he is the expert. On the upside, I’m glad he didn’t mention being a ‘Greek fanatic’ again, but now I’m convinced he’s crazy. That’s alright though; crazy’s good.

I stand up and throw my arms into the air while stretching. Letting out a huge yawn, I glance at the clock on the wall next to a picture of mom. 10:43 p.m.

Still enough time to binge watch Netflix. I get my journal and place it on the coffee table text to my laptop.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Percy asks while cracking his knuckles.

“Down your hallway to the left.” I place my computer into the crook of my arm as if I’m carrying a child and put my journal on top of it. “If I’m not in here when you come back, I’m upstairs putting up my stuff.” I awkwardly twist so he can see my belongings.

He nods and heads off into the direction of the bathroom. 

Once I’m in my room, I plug my laptop in to charge and place my journal on my pillow. I fall starfish onto my bed and let my thoughts consume me. 

My name is M. Stilinski. Yes, I do refuse to say my name in my thoughts. I am a junior at Beacon Hills High School. My best friend is a werewolf, and I’m part of a pack full of werewolves, a banshee, and a werewolf hunter. Percy Jackson is new to Beacon HIlls. He is from New York. His mom is married to the new English teacher Mr. Blofis. The new baddie of the week is connected to a demigod, which is half-god half mortal. The Greek gods are real. Percy knows a lot about the gods. Hmm...I wonder if-

“Hey Stiles?” I’m interrupted from my thoughts. I hear a knock on the door and look up. Percy is standing in front of my door with his hand poised to knock again. 

I wave him in and sit up. He sits in at my desk and spins the chair so that he faces me. He picks up a random ball that was on the floor and begins tossing it in the air. I use it to tease the pack during full moons. Scott and sometimes Isaac will indulge me and play fetch.

“What were you thinking about?” Percy inquires. I raise an eyebrow. He explains himself. “People tend to have a specific facial expression when they think- particularly when they’re in deep thought.”

I decide to be honest with him. “I’m just unwinding. It helps to slow my brain down.”

He makes a sound of agreement. “Does it help with your ADHD?”

I give a little sigh and really think about his question. Does it help me? “I think it just helps me to slow down. I focus on simple facts that I know and say them over and over again. It doesn’t help like my adderall does, but I like it more.”

“I never took adderal. During the summer I go to this martial arts camp. That really helps me channel all of my nervous energy.”

“Yeah, my doctor says that exercise will help- sometimes I go running and I’m on the lacrosse team. I’m more of a bench warmer than anything else though.”

He grins at me. “We should go run together. It’s always fun to have a workout buddy.”

I smile back. “It’s really nice to have someone who can relate to me about this. My friends literally don’t have any physical problems because they’re all supernatural. They try to understand, but it helps to have someone who just  _ gets _ it, y’know?”

He puts his hand on my knee and gives me a soft smile. 

His eyes begin to sparkle and he jumps on my bed. “Enough of all this sappy stuff. Let’s watch a movie!”

I roll my eyes and pull my laptop into my lap. “What do you want to watch?”

“Finding Nemo!” He practically squeals. His eyes widen and he starts to blush. “Umm..I mean...that movies about that missing fish would be...cool?”

I smirk at him. “You don’t have to pretend to be macho around me, Percy. I’m not going to judge you.” I’m totally judging him right now.

He glares at me. “You’re judging me right now! I can  _ hear _ your judgmental thoughts!”

“Okay, okay. Whatever.”

* * *

 

Percy fell asleep during the jellyfish scene, and I really don’t want to wake him up. At 12:30 a.m., it’s certainly too late for him to go home now. I should probably contact his mom and let her know where he is. 

Hopefully Percy is a deep sleeper because I wouldn’t want to have to explain to him why I was digging in his pockets while he was sleeping. That is just super creeper status, even though my reasoning is innocent.

I slowly edge my hand into his front right pocket and feel around for his phone. Nope. Front left? Nope. 

This is bad...really bad. Percy’s phone is in one of his back pockets. I’ll have to touch his butt. That’s too inappropriate. I can’t do this. I feel a panic attack coming on and attempt to calm myself down. Breath in...breath out. Breath in… breath out.

Okay, I’m good. This is just one bro getting another bro’s phone. I’d do it to Scott any day and wouldn’t think twice about it. A voice in my head tells me that I’m not attracted to Scott though, so touching his butt wouldn’t be piece of heaven.

Once I’ve gathered my resolve, I turn Percy onto his stomach-very carefully might I add- and reach into his back right pocket. Jackpot!

“Thank God,” I whisper and then clasp my hands over my mouth in shock and hold my breath. Was I too loud? I stare at the boy in my bed for a good 3 and a half minutes before I resume breathing.

Now I can’t be a creeper. I, Stiles, vow not to check his pictures, texts, or recent phone calls. I hope he doesn’t have a lock because that is another issue. 

I power his phone on and see that it’s not locked. Phew. I go to his text messages and begin to compose one to his mother. Should I be completely formal? Or relaxed? Should I pretend to be him? No. That’d be weird. I’ll just type something, close my eyes, and press send.

**Mom**

**Sorry you’re getting this so late! Don’t worry your son hasn’t been kidnapped! Yay! This is Stiles Stilinski, I’m one of Percy’s new friends. He came over to my house to talk about something that happened at school today. He stayed over because I asked for his help with finding out some information about Greek Mythology. Did you know your son is a Greek fanatic?  Anyway, we did that for a few hours and then Percy insisted we watch Finding Nemo. About halfway through he fell asleep. Since its so late I figured that you wouldn’t want him driving, so I just let him sleep. Sorry once again!**

I send the message and then realize I should send her my contact information.

**Mom**

**It’s Stiles again! Here’s my phone number and address. My dad is the sheriff so you’re son is completely safe! Have a good night! I hope I didn’t wake you up!**

I put Percy’s phone back into his pants and get up to change into my pajamas. As I’m changing my shirt I notice this damp spot on my shoulder. How’d that get there? I ignore the question and pull on one of Derek’s shirts that he left here when we had a pack meeting once and a pair of plaid bottoms. 

I pull Percy’s shoes off of his feet and grab a blanket from the hall closet to place over him. I get into bed and close my eyes. As I’m falling asleep, my eyes pop open. He never told me about demigods.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I’m sorry guys. My life was HECTIC! I hope y’all enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m not going to say anything...just read. Love y’all!

“You drool when you sleep.” Is the first thing I say to Percy as his eyes peel open.

He slowly turns his head toward me mumbles, “Wha?” with a big yawn.

I toss my head back and laugh. “Saliva drips out of your mouth while your unconscious.” He lifts a hand and wipes his mouth.

“Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “I do that a lot.” He gets up and stretches wide. Just a sliver of tan, fit skin becomes visible. Of course I look away; we’re just friends. However, I might have committed it to memory for future use.

“It’s cool,” I say. “Not everyone can be a perfect sleeper like me.”

He rolls his eyes. “Don’t even try it, Stiles. Someone was all up on me last night.”

 _Pause. Is this what a heart attack feels like? I don’t think my heart is beating. Does he know I touched his butt last night?_ Before I know it my breathing shortens, and I feel all hot. Suddenly I’m wrapped in a tight embrace.

“Hey, it’s okay. Just breathe. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s perfectly cool. Some people are just natural snuggle bugs! To be honest I kind of liked having someone to hold.”

Wait. I snuggled with Percy last night? I wish I remembered it. If it felt half as good as being in his arms right now does, I’d die a happy teen.

I blush and shyly ask, “You do?”

He fake coughs and nods his head. “Um...yeah. It’s comforting. I’ve been through some things and it’s nice to have the physical reassurance that someone is there next to me.”

“That’s good.” I whisper. We sit in a deafening silence.

My breathing steadily decreases until it’s at its normal rate. “Thank you,” I say. “I don’t know what came over me.”

We stare into each other’s eyes and...it’s magical. It’s perfect. It’s intimate. Right up until the moment that Derek burst through the window, red eyes all aglow.

* * *

Well this is weird. Two boys that I kinda maybe still could possibly have feelings for are literally staring each other down. If this is how Lydia feels all of the time, I kind of like it in a strange way. Really, who doesn’t want people to fight over them?

“Who is he?” Derek growls, his eyes a ruby red.

Percy’s arms never let go of me, in fact they tighten a little bit. I squeeze myself out of his arms and stand in between the two and hold out my arms- intimacy long gone.

“Derek, now is not the time to Alpha out. Put away the eyes.”  He doesn’t listen and takes a step closer.

“Derek!” I might sound a bit desperate. Why isn’t he listening to me? He’s such a hypocrite; he’s always telling us to stay low so that the pack isn’t discovered, but he bursts into my room eyes ablaze? Uh, no. I don't care how sexy it is. He can’t do that!

Derek’s face turns a tad bit pink and his eyes return to their natural color. Oh no, he probably sensed that my slight desire for him. Sometimes I hate werewolves.

Percy places a hand on my elbow and asks softly, “Who's this guy?” He never takes his eyes off of Derek- like he's been trained to pay attention to more than one thing at once.

Derek stares holes into where Percy is touching me. I roll my eyes and remove myself from Percy once again.

“You two sit,” I point at the bed. They just stand there. “Sit!” I exclaim. They do.

I go to close my window and lock it. Seriously what is up with werewolves and not wanting to use doors? I sit in my computer chair and push myself over to the bed in front of the guys.

“Derek this is Percy Jackson. Percy this is Derek Hale. Derek is the alpha of the pack. Percy is my newest bestie. Any more questions?”

The two look at each other and open their mouths to speak at the same time.

I quickly interrupt them before they speak. “One at a time.”

Derek’s eyes narrow, “You told him about us?” He seems deeply offended.

“Yes.” I answer. Simple is sometimes the best way to go.

“And why would you do that?”

I give a deep sigh and fiddle with my fingers. “I figured that we would need help with the demigod and Percy here is a Greek fanatic.” Percy gives a small giggle. Apparently the term still tickles him.

Derek furrows his eyebrows and gives a sideways glance to Percy. “How is he a Greek fanatic?”

Derek is so rude sometimes. “He has ears and a mouth. He can answer for himself. Why don’t you ask him? Percy do you care to answer?”

He shifts his eyes and says, “No, Stiles. You can do it.”

I nod my head to Percy and answer Derek. “Percy is obsessed with Greek mythology. He knows everything there is to know about the gods. He even edited my journal for me!” I smile at the end, proud of my explanation.

Percy raises his hand. “Why did he come through the window? It's kind of creepy honestly.” He smirks a little at the end.

Before I can answer Derek retorts, “Why was he holding onto you, and why was he in your room at six in the morning? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?”

Both Percy and my jaw drops. Why would Derek say something like that? How did he even find out about _Annabeth_?

Derek continued on as if he didn't just deliver a low blow. “Does he even know about demigods? That’s our _real_ problem.”

I suddenly remember that Percy never told me about the demigods, so I shake off my initial shock of Derek’s comment and ask, “Percy, what do you know about the demigods? How can we defeat the one that’s here?”

His eyes widen a little bit, and he takes out his phone. “Umm...Oh look! My...mom...called me. She wants me to come home now.” He quickly gets up and gives me a quick side hug. “Sorry, we’ll talk later! It was interesting meeting you Derek. Bye!” Then he runs away.

Derek watches him leave. “He smelled like the sea. Very salty. Very strong.”

I push myself back over to my desk. “You’re probably smelling his body wash or something. And are you a caveman now or something?”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Come on, you don’t  be late to school.” he heads over to the door- ready to be my escort to school.

“I can take myself.” I grumble, still upset about Derek’s comment. “You can just go back home or something.”

Derek stands up and walks over to me. “What’s wrong?”

I'm astonished. How could he not know? “What’s wrong?! What's wrong is that you were just a complete jerk.”

Derek rolls his eyes and pulls me into him. Ok now this is weird. Why is he being so touchy feely? I remove myself from his arms. “Stop touching me!”

Derek growls. “You didn't seem to have a problem with that guy touching you.”

“What the heck, Derek? What's wrong with you? And ‘that guy’s’ name is Percy.” I gather my things for school.

I quickly leave my room and head over to Roscoe. I don't have time to deal with whatever problem Derek has. He can let himself out.

* * *

Surprisingly, I’ve gone good hour without seeing any of the pack, which is good because I don't need a reminder of my Jerk of an Alpha right now.

I give a deep sigh as I sit in Econ. None of the pack is here, but Percy is. He grins at me and takes Scott’s seat.

I turn toward him and he gives an awkward laugh, “So this morning was a little weird.”

I contort my face. “Yeah sorry about that. I don't know what’s wrong with Derek. He’s normally not that bad.”

His eyes crinkle. “Hey it's okay. Jealousy makes people insane.”

I give a belly laugh. “You think Derek is jealous? Of who? For what?”

Percy looks at me like I’m dumb. “He thinks we hooked up last night.”

My eyes widen. “Uh what? Why would he think that?”

Percy gives me a fond smile, “Since we slept in the same bed, we probably smell like we're dating to werewolves. Most likely he doesn't like that you smell like me, causing him to go feral. Let me guess was he all over you once I left?” I nod my head. “He was trying to scent you. My guess is to get you to smell more like the pack.”

That’s amazing! But how does he know all of this…? Unless…?

“Percy, how do you know all of this? I thought that you just found out about werewolves and the supernatural in general.”

His face becomes a blank slate. I can tell he’s thinking really hard about how to respond.

After five minutes of his constipated thinking face, he says, “Okay. I’m just going to come clean. I-”

He’s interrupted by Finstock introducing a new student. “Okay class. This is the second new student in the period of two days. Whoopdedo. Introduce yourself. Name, age, where you came from. All that jazz.”

I look up and see a pretty blonde girl. I can tell she's smart just from how she's analyzing the room with her stormy grey eyes. She seems nice enough.

“I’m Annabeth Chase. I’m eighteen and I moved here from New York.”

She’s staring directly at Percy and he’s staring back in shock.

Oh heck no. Not _Annabeth_.

 _Ugh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say is I graduated from highschool. Yay!

_I've always considered myself a positive person, but I'm not going to pretend my heart didn't break into a thousand little shards when I saw the smile on Percy's face today._

I begin to write in my journal as I sit in my room with all of the lights off. I know, I know it's bad for my eyes, but the events that transpired today are bad for my heart.

 _Honestly, I've tried. I've tried to hate Annabeth with every fiber of my being, but it's just not happening. She's so smart, and I can_ always _admire that in a person. Not to mention Percy clearly loves her. She's Percy's Lydia! However, I think that she might be smarter than Lydia (not that I'll ever be telling her that.)_

_I know Journal, I know. I'm probably being super confusing right now-considering my last entry was about Greek gods and goddesses, but I'll try to recap what happened on the day that I call "The Day My Heart Broke Into A Million Tiny Pieces Due to the Love Between Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase" also known as Wednesday._

* * *

" _Why is it that all the new people are from New York?" Ava, the girl that originally told me about Percy asked. She pouted slightly. "I wish I was from New York."_

_Her friend rolled her eyes. "Who cares about New York when you can be from California? I think the real question here is why all the new people are inhumanly attractive? Why isn't anyone else questioning this? Hmm? What's in the water in the big city?"_

_I furrow my brows. Now that I'm thinking about it. Percy and Annabeth really do look look too good to be normal humans, and I'd know because all my friends look too good to be just human. That's because they're not human; they're supernatural. Hmm…_

_Before I can delve deeper into my thoughts I'm interrupted by the squeaking of the desk next to me. I immediately seize up. Annabeth has sat her butt in the chair next to me. Percy leans across my desk and begins to talk to her._

_He smiles brightly and says, "Hey Wisegirl!"_

_She rolls her eyes, still looking forward, and gives out a sigh. "Seaweed brain. Don't you know it's rude to lean across people in order to have a conversation with the person next to them?"_

_She twists her body towards Percy, and of course, that means towards me too. She takes out her hand, "I'm Annabeth Chase. I'm sorry about the idiot next to you." She gives a light laugh. "Who're you?"_

_I reluctantly raise my hand to grasp hers. "I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." I try not to sound too disappointed._

_Percy buts in again. "Annabeth I_ _**know** him. He's my new best buddy!"_

_Her eyes become slightly guarded. I wonder if she can tell that I have a thing for her man?_

_Percy continues on. "Ok Stiles,like I said before. This is my girlfriend Annabeth. I don't really know why she's here considering she normally takes care of business in New York." He gives her a significant look._

_She returns the look and says. "_ _ **Rachel**_ _and I talked it over along with_ _ **Mr. Brunner**_ _and we decided that due to some_ _ **recent news**_ _that you might have to come back home to help us deal with the news."_

_Percy's eyes narrow and looks suspicious. I don't blame him with the emphasis she's placing on certain words; I am too._

_He groans, "Oh come on Annabeth. You know this is supposed to be my year off. I already have to repeat my senior year due to the news that took over our lives last year and I don't want to have to do it again."_

_I slightly flush at the fact that Percy's a two years older than me. That's hot. I immediately stop because his girlfriend is sitting right next to me. I try to absorb as much of this conversation into my brain for later._

_Annabeth sighs and reaches across me to put her hands on Percy's. "I understand, Seaweed Brain; I do, but you know that dealing with news is just what we do."_

_Percy slowly nods his head. "I know. But after what happened with Leo and Octavian-" He cuts himself off and his throat becomes clogged._

_Annabeth grips his hand even tighter._

_I feel somewhat awkward being in the middle of this strange, but intimate moment between the couple. Before I can excuse myself or even offer to switch seats with Annabeth, Coach Finstock interrupts the tender moment._

" _Alright Cupcakes! We're going to talk about supply and demand. I'll supply you with some questions and demand that someone answer with at least a modicum of intelligence."_

_Percy and Annabeth sit back in their chairs and don't talk for the rest of class._

* * *

_And that, Journal, is what happened today. Well, along with a bunch of other things like Isaac getting his hair stuck in Jackson's locker and Scott nearly wolfing out because some guy whistled at Allison, but those are different stories for another time._

I finish writing my entry and put my journal down. I flop back onto my bed and let out a very manly scream. I will not call it a temper tantrum, but it was close. I can't believe that today is the day that I met Annabeth. I honestly thought that I never would. It's definitely strange that Percy, her boyfriend, seemed confused with her presence. I mean who just shows up across the country out of nowhere?

I can't even muster of the energy to hate her. Sure, I think it's suspicious that she seemed to talk to Percy in some type of secret-code, but that's normal I guess.

What I really want to know is who all of the people are that they mentioned. I'm meeting Percy later today at his house to go over the Greek stuff again at his house. I want to ask him about those kids Leo and Octavian, but he sounded so sad talking about them that I'm afraid to ask. Also, I wonder what the deal is with the Rachel girl and Mr. Brunner. Maybe he's one of Percy's old teachers?

All I know is that something is weird about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, and in true Stilinski fashion, I'm going to find out.

* * *

Derek is dropping me off at Percy's house be he says (more like grunted) and I quote, "I'm not letting you drive your piece of crap jeep to that boys house. What if your car breaks down and you end up spending the night. You're not sleeping in a bed with him again." Like seriously Derek, seriously? Is he my dad now?

I didn't feel like arguing with him at the time, but as we pull up to Percy's house, I'm beginning to have my regrets. The house is a nice two-story home with blue vinyl siding. The window sills how flower boxes attached to them with white flowers growing in them. Percy sits on the steps and stands up as I get out of the Camaro.

With a quick goodbye to Derek and a thanks, jog over to where Percy is. I don't want to seem too eager, but Derek and I did not talk at all on the ride over. I think he's still mad about what happened this morning based on his comment on why I couldn't drive _my_ car.

Percy gives me a crooked grin as I approach him. He gives a sarcastic wave to the Camaro as Derek zooms off.

"Ok," He says as we enter the house. "Are you ready to learn more about Greek mythology from the Greek fanatic?"

I nod my head and try to take in his home. It's really cozy with a bunch of family pictures hanging on walls and resting on end tables. There's a really cute one of what I assume to be Percy as child. He's standing on the beach with his arm folded, as if he owns it or something.

We pass the kitchen to go upstairs when I hear a woman's startled voice.

"Oh, Hello! Percy you didn't tell me we'd have guests. Are you staying for dinner?" The woman speaking must be Percy's mom. She has long brown hair with a few grey streaks pulled up into a ponytail. She's wearing a simple white dress with a blue apron that says 'Blue Food is the Best Food'.

She continues to speak while smiling at me, "I'm Sally Blofis, but you can call me Sally." Her grin is so contagious that I can't help but grin back. "You must be Stiles!"

She pulls me into a hug; it's warm and comforting. The hug of a mother. I haven't felt one since mine passed. "Percy talks about you all of the time!"

She lets go and looks me in the eye. "Also, that text you sent me to let me know Percy was alright was hilarious! It kept me up all night laughing. I even showed it to Paul!" She gives a full-belly laugh. "You are so precious." She pats my cheek and walks back into the kitchen.

"I'm making blue cookies and I'll bring them up later. Have fun researching boys!"

My cheeks turn fire engine red. I completely forgot about the text and Percy's but with everything else that's happened recently. I give a side-eyed glance at Percy to see if he's judging me, but his face doesn't seem the least bit bothered.

"C'mon." He grabs my arm and runs up the steps two at a time. I'm clearly not ready for such physical feats, so I naturally trip.

"I'm okay," I mutter as I pull myself up.

We walk into his room passing what the master bedroom, a bathroom, and a guest room. As we're walking past the guest room I can see the bed and on it, there' s a grey suitcase.

Percy sees me looking in the room and gives me an unsure look. Just as I'm about to ask him what's wrong a feminine voice calls out. I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Percy, have you seen my dagger? I can't find it anywhere"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay? Tell me your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was so short! Don’t worry; this isn’t the official title. I just suck at naming things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
